myriadminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Ranks in Myriad are obtained through purchasing them from the store, earning them in-game, or by becoming staff on Myriad. Purchasable ranks will provide cosmetics only, and no other added bonuses are given to ranks. They are only to support the Admin team on Myriad. Ranks obtained by earning To obtain these ranks, the user must do something in-game to earn them, whether it be play-time or just joining the server. Member Rank This is a rank given to you by just joining the server. This is the default rank and the rank the majority of players will have. This rank has no special prefix, and your name will be colored gray. Experienced Rank After 50 hours of total playtime, every user will earn the Experienced Rank. This rank allows you to bypass the chat cooldown without having to purchase a rank from the store. This rank allows you to have no other special privileges. This was created to have an option for regular users to earn one of the better perks from donation ranks. This rank has no special prefix, and your name will be colored white. Ranks obtained by purchasing To obtain these ranks, you must purchase them through Myriad's custom store page. This ranks provide no special bonuses, and only allow cosmetic changes '''to their experience on Myriad. '''VIP VIP is a rank that costs $5.00 USD. This rank allows you to use certain cosmetics, and create particle effects for your weapons. It also allows you to have and use Pets, which provide no special bonuses, rather they just are there for looking nice. This rank comes with a green VIP prefix, as well as a white name. Staff Ranks These are the staff of Myriad, and help create Myriad what it is today! To earn these ranks, you must become a trusted member in the community, and let the Admin team reach out to you directly. Members can be any amount of staff ranks, meaning there can be hybrid staff, although rare to see. Staff members who are hybrids are free to choose their prefix. You cannot apply for any of these ranks. Builder Builders build the world you play in! These are highly talented Minecraft builders who have usually spent hundreds of hours on making their builds look as good as they possibly can. These users have no direct privileges inside of the regular server, but they are allowed access to the Build Server and Development Server. This rank comes with a bolded, green BUILDER '''prefix by their name. '''Moderator Moderators are small batches of volunteers who are hand-picked by the Admin team, and work in rotations. There are a max of 5 moderators at once, to make sure all moderation activity is easily trackable and allows the mod team can work together as a small, condensed, efficient team. They have direct power in game, and usually were already another staff rank before becoming moderators. Moderators keep the chat under contol, and deal with the small community of hackers that join Myirad. They are the glue that holds Myriad together! This rank comes with a bolded, light blue MODERATOR '''prefix by their name. '''Item Team Item Team members are the people who make the items you craft and use in Myriad! While some items are directly created by the Admins, the Item Team members are the only members that have the permissions required to make items. All items made by the Item Team are made in the Development Server, and are tested by the QA Team and Testers to make sure they are fit for Myriad's main server. Item Team members are selected by showing great knowledge of balance in the game, and having thoughtful opinions on how to balance certain gear. This rank comes with a bolded, dark turquoise ITEM TEAM 'prefix by their name. '''QA ' QA, or Quality Assurance, members are members who check updates before the come out, to make sure they are up to snuff with the quality the Admin team wants to put out for Myriad. They test bugs, fix barrier issues, and make sure balance is all good. These members are usually either Builders or Item Team members before also becoming a QA member. This is the only rank you can apply for, but you must be apart of the staff team beforehand. QA members can also be chosen from the community of regular players, albeit rarely. This rank comes with a bolded, light yellow '''QA '''prefix by their name. '''Admin Admins are the developers, community managers, and staff managers. They are who keep the server under check. There are only a few Admins ever available at once. These members are not chosen from the community or the staff ranks, but rather they are usually outsourced from other fields. These users have full control over the server, and their word is the last word. This rank comes with a bolded, light red ADMIN '''prefix by their name. Special Ranks These ranks are normally never obtainable, and given to a few select people. These are usually either friends, or users who purchased the Alpha Package. '''Tester Testers are users who have no direct power over any player in-game, but rather are allowed to join the Development Server of Myriad, and test out new updates. These are usually close friends, or users who purchased the exclusive Alpha Deal before Myriad's release. New batches of testers are usually chosen before a new update comes out. This rank comes with a bolded, purple, TESTER '''prefix by their name. '''Media Users with the Media rank are influencers on YouTube or Twitch, and provide coverage of Myriad. There are not hard requirements for this rank. This rank comes with the ability to play on a private world, where only Media ranks and Admins can access, to allow for recording or streaming without them being swarmed. This rank comes with a golden''' '''Media prefix by their name.